fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Scaredy-Papa Part 5
On the last episode, Hypno Zak or Hacky Zak got voted off and left Kenji to pair up with Willow. Scarlett and Rudy still had that candy stuck to their faces. Yippy: Wait! I'm joining the team! Everyone else: You are? Yippy: Sure. Kenji and I will make a great team! Willow: But I've already been alone! He hasn't! Yippy: You sure? He looks pretty single to me. (Bats eyes) Kenji: The Fast Food Friends are back! Papa: Good morning! Today's challenge will be chosen by the Hot Dog Hero. And Taylor. Taylor: Grrrrrrrrr... Peggy: We were thinking about going to Papa's Hot Doggeria and set up a Hot Dog zipline. Tohru: Zzzzzzzziplining? Akari, I'm scared. Akari: It's alright. (To Rudy) Nah, she'll die. Taylor: You sit on a giant hot dog which is tied up to the wheels, and you can't fall off. But if you do, you plummet all the way down inside the matress coated Griller Stadium. Peggy: To the Peggy Cruiser! Taylor: To the Taylor Cruiser! Alberto: Boys on Taylor! Girls on Peggy! Everyone else: Yeah! (On the Taylor Cruiser) Johnny: This is the most amazing restraunt since the last Gameria! Jojo: Enh, I've seen better. Utah: Hello, and what can I- hey guys! Kenji: Get to drink? Dr. Cherry. Alberto: Same. Sarge Fan: Purple Burple. Taylor: Fizzo. Johnny: Hyper Green. Rudy: Tangerine Pop. Timm: Root Beer. Jojo: A suicide of Dr. Cherry and Purple Burple. Utah: Say that again, all of you, please. Kenji: Dr. Cherry. Alberto: Same. Sarge Fan: Purple Burple. Taylor: Fizzo. Johnny: Hyper Green. Rudy: Tangerine Pop. Timm: Root Beer. Utah: Thanks! Your drinks will be right with you. (On the Peggy Cruiser) Penny: Gee, Peggy, thanks for the invite! Peggy: Yall sure welcome! Here comes our waiter now! Doan: No way! Akari? Akari: Doan? Uh, what are you doing here? Doan and Peggy: He (I) work(s) here. Akari: Hey, I remember you! You're Doan Buu! That mean kid from the playground! Doan: I was? (Akari's flashback) Young Akari: I'll see you at lunch, Tohru! Young Tohru: Bye-Bye Akari! Y Akari: Bye! Now what to do...? Swirly slide? Nah, I barfed. Monkey bars? Nah, I barfed. Nothing? Nah, I barfed. How about the Steep Slide! Haha! Y Doan: Ha. Y Akari: Here I go! Wheeee! (Doan pushes her off the slide) (Akari falls down in pain. Her leg is dripping with blood. Everyone stares.) Playground People: Ew, look at her leg..........Such a mean thing..........I'm telling, Doan Buu! Y Doan: Whistle...Whistle... (Walks away) (End of flashback) Akari: Yeah. You were. I wanna be on the Taylor Cruiser. Oh. We're here! (Everyone walks off) Peggy: Welcome to Papa's Hot Doggeria! Who enjoyed the Ora Ocean? Willow: My 39th favorite ocean. And there are not many actually. Taylor: So, who wants to go first? SargeFan, Kenji, Jojo, Johnny, Scarlett, Rudy, and Yippy: Me! Me me me me me! Taylor: We have set up a zipline for each of you. I was joking. All: Yeah! Taylor: No. There's just the one. Category:Blog posts